


Early Mornings

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [8]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty admits hating the life on the run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Mia pressed her face into Letty's shoulder, not wanting to admit to consciousness yet. It earned her a low, mocking chuckle from the door, which in turn got a pillow thrown by Letty.

"Outta here, you don't need us yet."

"We need to roll out today though," came the answer from the elder Toretto sibling.

"Then go get the cars packed up, pendejo, and leave me alone with your sister."

"I've been thinking I left you alone too much with her," Dom teased, but the door closed before a second pillow could reach him.

"He's such a jerk," Mia said automatically, shifting so she could look up at her lover.

"Yeah, but he's our jerk." Letty brushed a kiss over Mia's hair. "I hate this. The moving around. Feels too much like the Dominican."

Mia frowned, hearing Letty say it. They couldn't go back to the States, not after what they had pulled to get Dom free. Well, Letty could have, but she was a free woman and wanted to be right where she was. Even Roman, who had stayed, and god wasn't that an epic amount of tension building between Dom and him and Bri, could have gone back.

"We'll find our place," Mia told Letty. "It'll just take time."

"Doesn't stop me from hating it, Bella," Letty told her, before shutting up anymore arguments with a firm kiss and more.


End file.
